1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to bookmarks, specifically for identifying the location of the text on a page, the text on a page column, and the lines of text where reading is to recommence.
2. Prior Art
Often when a reader tires or runs out of time, the reader will not finish at the end of a chapter or an otherwise convenient stopping place in a book that is being read. Hence, when the reader returns, some method is needed for finding where reading was left off. Hopefully, the reader will not have to reread large portions of the text in order to commence at the proper spot in the book. For this purpose, many markers have been created in an attempt to solve the problem. These devices are generally referred to as bookmarks.
A goal for such bookmarks is that they be inexpensive, easy for the reader to use, and have dimensions suitable for both small paperbacks and the larger hard-cover books. Also, such bookmarks need to identify which page, which column, which section of text on the page or column, and which specific line or lines of text are being marked. It is also desirable that the bookmark retain its information, even if the bookmark is jostled or falls out of the opened book. Unfortunately, the design of the perfect bookmark has been approached but never attained.
Bookmarks of many designs have been invented over the years. However, even though many designs provide a degree of utility, individually they do not entirely solve the reader's perceived problem. They are often lacking in one thing or another, including the following:
a) They are not always easy to use, either because of their size or simplicity. Because of their simplicity they are often annotated with arrows, lines, numbers, letters, and instructions necessary to the reader. Oftentimes they require the use of both hands to complete the marking of the reader's spot in the book. Other times it is necessary to turn the bookmark over and upside down to get the proper orientation for insertion into the book. U.S. Pat. No. 6,298,804 KAMEN (2001) requires the reader to be aware of subtle differences in the notches or points on the bookmark in order to determine which page or column of a page is being marked. Letters and arrows are needed to determine what orientation the bookmark must be placed in order to mark the reader's spot. U.S. Pat. No. 6,205,947 DREW (2001) requires that the reader use one hand to hold the bookmark down while using the other hand to move the marking indicator up or down a flexible strap while adjusting an arrow indicator for pointing right or left.
b) Many bookmarks are limited in their capabilities to mark pages, columns of text, paragraphs, and lines of text. U.S. Pat. No. 5,377,612 CATALANOS (1995) marks only to a single page of a book. U.S. Pat. No. 5,577,459 ALDEN (1996) marks only to a single paragraph and additionally limits its marking to books that have numbered paragraphs. U.S. Pat. No. 5,081,948 WALSH (1992), U.S. Pat. No. 5,311,835 KNOWLES (1994), U.S. Pat. No. 5,632,225 KRASNER (1997), U.S. Pat. No. 6,205,947 DREW (2001), and U.S. Pat. No. 2,630,777 JOHNSON (1952) make no provision for marking a column in a book with two columns per page.
c) Few bookmarks make provisions for retaining the marking information if they are jostled out of place or if they fall out of the book when the book is opened. Attempts have been made to alleviate the problem with adhesives or some sort of clips attached to the leaves of the book. U.S. Pat. No. 4,901,665 CARLIN (1990), U.S. Pat. No. 5,081,948 WALSH (1992), U.S. Pat. No. 5,311,835 KNOWLES (1994), U.S. Pat. No. 5,437,240 MIROYAN (1995), U.S. Pat. No. 5,632,225 (KRASNER) (1997), U.S. Pat. No. 6,298,804 KAMEN (2001), and U.S. Pat. No. 6,550,417 HENDERSHOT (2003) all lose the marking information if they fall out when the book is opened.
d) It is desirable that a bookmark be of a convenient size and shape, not damage a book through its use, and also be inexpensive. A voracious reader, who often may have several books partially read, may need to have several bookmarks in use at one time. U.S. Pat. No. 3,266,456 O'REILLY (1965) does not appear to be inexpensive. Additionally, it is of a size and shape that is cumbersome for use in both paperback books and large hard-cover books. U.S. Pat. No. 5,515,809 Weinberg (1996) uses adhesive to mark a spot which introduces potential risk to fragile books